


Second Chances

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You had left heaven with Gabriel as an angel. Now you are human after a run in with Michael and helping Team Free Will. When Gabriel shows back up your seemingly cozy and calm life is going to spin out of control.





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas why are we in a coffee shop? You hate coffee.”

Dean asked looking around the coffee shop. Cas looked over his shoulder a bit annoyed with Dean’s questions.

“I am looking for another angel. She could help us right now.”

Dean frowned. Of course Cas was looking for another angel? Why would he not be looking for someone that could add some more drama to their lives?

“Do we have a sign that says help wanted? Man the bunker is getting full as it is!”

Cas stopped walking and turned back to Dean.

“She will be a wonderful help with Jack. Y/n is a wonderful person! She has helped me in many bad times right now she needs my help as well too.”

Dean raised an eyebrow wondering why Cas was so prissy over this girl for? Cas turned back away from Dean looking around the room until his eyes stopped on a girl sitting alone booth.

“This way.”

Cas said motioning forward. Dean’s focus fell on the girl who was looking down at a book in front of her. She didn’t look much like an angel to Dean. Instead, she looked like some shy kid that was in college. Fake glasses framed her pretty face clearly indicating that she was trying to blend in with the humans around her. 

“Hello Y/n.”

She looked up at the sound of her name being called.

“Castiel?”

You quickly stood wrapping your arms around his shoulders. It had been many many years since you had seen the other angel in front of you. Cas frowned immediately looking down at you.

“Y/n, you’re human.”

You straightened back up before looking around the room coffee shop making sure that there were no little ears listening. Your eyes rolled back to Dean focusing on him. Cas noticed the worry on your face.

“Y/n, this is Dean Winchester.”

You quickly at Cas as if you were shocked to even be in Dean Winchester’s presence.

“The Dean Winchester?”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I’m that guy. Hope I’m better looking than what you have been told.”

Dean was relieved when you smiled at that comment.

“You do look extremely compelling.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Don’t encourage him.”

You motioned to the booth that you were sitting in and smiled warmly at Cas before scooting Dean a cinnamon roll. Dean was clearly extremely impressed as he started scarfing down the treat.

“What can I do for you Castiel?”

Cas tilted his head.

“What’s happened to you, Y/n?”

With a sigh, you pressed her lips together. This was clearly the question that you were dreading. Twirling a strand of your hair around your finger, you finally looked back to Cas.

“Michael….he took my grace. He found me not long ago. I think he was looking for Gabriel. He blames me for Gabriel bailing on heaven. Said me being human was punishment enough. He also said it was my punishment for choosing you when you were god over Raphael.”

Cas’ frown intensified.

“You lost your grace because you wanted to support me?”

You nodded before replying in an extra sassy tone,

“Uh yeah? Cas we have been friends for many years. I would support you before I would any archangel. In all actuality, we are turning out a lot better than they are right now. Raphael is pretty much powerless, rumor has it Michael has lost his mind which I can totally agree with, Lucifer is doing whatever it is he does, and Gabriel… I don’t know where the hell he has made off to.”

Dean glanced at Cas. He was about to say make a joke about Gabriel being dead until Cas kicked him hard. Cas took a breath.

“Y/n, Gabriel is dead.”

Your mouth dropped and immediately looked like someone had just yanked the carpet out from under them.

“How? When?”

Dean took a breath. The last thing he wanted was some girl going apeshit and start crying over a dead archangel. However, at the same time, the look on your face made Dean’s stomach twist in sympathy

“Look I don’t know what your relationship with Gabriel was but he died a hero. Stubborn ass better be happy with that comment too. I give out two a month and he just got one. I gave him hell several times and he actually listened finally. He saved mine and my brother’s ass. He didn’t have to but he did.”

Dean said calmly. Cas meanwhile, was less than amused.

“Y/n, I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I know that Gabriel meant a lot to you.”

You were quiet a moment before speaking. All of this was truly unexpected!

“Cas, I know you didn’t. You don’t have to start apologizing so don’t! About Gabriel…he did mean a lot to me but he made his choice when it came to us. I just have to accept that.”

Your eyes focused on Dean, who was still looking confused.

“Let me explain a few things. It may ease your confusion. Gabriel and I used to be together in the sense that you humans put relationships. We left heaven together when all of the archangel’s fighting became too much for Gabriel to deal with. After coming here we laid low for a while until Gabriel decided to take Loki up on an offer. Long story short I got tired of this lifestyle very quickly and gave him the ultimatum that he was either with me or I was gone. Apparently, I used to be a bit of a prude, now not so much. Well, you can clearly see what choice that Gabriel made. After that, we split and I haven’t seen him since.”

Cas sighed.

“Y/n, you were living the way that we were raised to be. We were raised to be monogamous to our mate. Gabriel didn’t handle that situation correctly.”

You smiled. Here was typical Castiel, coming to your defense.

“Cas its fine. I forgave Gabriel a long time ago. Whatever he did I hope it made him happy. I’m proud of him for standing up for the right in the end. I hate to know that I will never have a chance to see him again. That bothers me more than anything.”

Cas hadn’t moved his hand from yours. This physical contact seemed to be the most soothing thing for both of them at the moment. You swallowed back the tears that you were holding inside before looking back to Cas.

“Cas I know you came for a reason. What can I do for you?”

Cas nodded.

“A nephilim has come into being. I have custody of him and need all of the angelic help that I can. I understand that you are not fully angelic now but you are my first choice of someone to trust.”

Your mouth had dropped. Had you heard Cas right? What angel would have been dumb enough to create such a thing? This was like “angel no-no number one.”

“A nephilim?!”

Again glancing over your shoulder to make sure that there were no eaves droppers were listening in.

“Cas, how did this happen?”

Cas pressed his lips together.

“Lucifer…”

You held a hand up.

“Say no more. Oh my goodness! I don’t even know what to say. The child….how is he?”

Dean smiled.

“Actually a pretty cool kid. Seems to think that Cas is his father. The funny thing is he actually acts and looks like him too.”

You looked at Castiel with happy eyes.

“Well he has the best choice of a guardian but Cas I don’t know anything about children”

Dean smirked while Cas tried his best to make his gravely voice as soothing as possible.

“I need all the help with Jack that I can get. He’s actually not a child. He was born a young adult.”

Dean took out his cellphone thumbing through his phone before finally finding one of Jack and sliding it across to you. You picked up the phone gazing at the picture of the young man.

“Um Cas are you sure you aren’t this boy’s father?”

Dean laughed.

“See Cas told you!”

Cas shook his head.

“No, I’m not but I am more than happy to say yes that I am.”

You were quiet for a moment before looking back to Cas.

“I’ll be happy to do whatever I can. It will definitely beat being alone like I have been.”

The next afternoon you arrived back at the bunker. Dean sat down your suitcase with a grunt.

“Son of a bitch lady what do you have in there? Please tell me that you don’t collect rocks?”

You raised an eyebrow with a smile.

“I like to read.”

Dean nodded.

“Well, that explains it all. I think that you and Sammy will be great friends. You can nerd out together. Sam is my brother by the way.”

You smirked.

“Yeah, I put that together. Thanks for letting me stay here.”

Dean nodded.

“Of course. You’re helping us with the kid so the least we can do is give you a place to crash.”

The following two months moved peacefully. Jack was responding really well to you. Soon enough you were helping Sam and Dean with small hunting jobs. Dean and Cas weren’t the least bit inclined to let you do anything too crazy! Keeping you home and safe with Jack seemed like the best decision that they could make.

Finally, Dean decided to let you help in on a hunt. One night you sat in a bar dressed more scantily clad than you had ever been in your life! You sat at the bar dressed in a low cut dress that showed a lot of thigh. When you had walked out of the bedroom Sam and Dean’s mouths dropped. Dean stared at you with wide eyes before choking on the brownie that he had been eating.

You were keeping an eye open for a guy that needed to be interrogated while sipping on a glass of white champagne.

“This stuff tastes like crap.”

You thought looking around the bar. Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting across the room in a dark corner. You took out the phone that Dean had given you and sent him a quick message.

“I look like a tramp.”

You waited a few moments before Dean responded,

“You look awesome! Gabriel was a moron for letting you go. But look who we are talking about Gabriel was a certain kind of special.”

You smirked but froze the moment a voice you hadn’t heard in a many years came from nowhere.

“Apparently I am an idiot.”

Looking up, you froze. Gabriel stood feet away from you looking the same as the last time that the two of you were together.

“Gabriel.”

You choked his name out. The archangel smiled.

“Sugar what you doing in a dump like this…dressed like that? Better question why are you human?”

You quickly turned to where your friends were sitting. Their expressions were clearly as shocked as yours! Frowning, you faced Gabriel completely.

“What are you doing alive?! You are supposed to be dead!”

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

“Trickster, darling. Again why are you human?!”

You were annoyed now.

“What does it matter to you anyhow?”

Gabriel frowned.

“Well jeez I don’t know. Considering that we used to be together and that I love you….shouldn’t I be worried that you are dressed like a tramp in a crap bar like this?”

“You’re in a crap bar like this too Gabriel or is that how low that you have been slumming lately?”

Gabriel stood silently a few moments before smiling coldly.

“Ah still salty over me leaving huh?”

You rolled your eyes fighting the urge not to say more.

“Just leave.”

Gabriel, however, didn’t move. He remained in his seat until he noticed Dean walking over. Right away he looked annoyed.

“You have got to be kidding me! They have you working for them? I don’t think so! You are human and working for the two people that could get you killed quicker than anyone else in the world?”

Dean shrugged this time,

“Well, at least we don’t ditch people that we love because we can’t keep our cocks in our pants.”

Gabriel’s lips twitched. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear.

“I did it to keep us safe.”

You snorted. Here was Gabriel trying to justify his actions with bull shit. This time however, he wasn’t about to bullshit his way out of this one.

“Whatever Gabriel. You wanted to be with Kali just admit it. I know the truth.”

Gabriel was livid. Dean stepped forward again.

“We need to continue this conversation somewhere else. Too many people are thatching and our guy just left…so this night was a waste. All that we accomplished was gaining back an archangel.”

You gave Dean her best pout face.

“Ah, we have to take him with us?”

Gabriel appeared to be genuinely hurt! He knew you would be salty if they ever met back up again but he never expected you to seemingly straight up hate him!

“We aren’t done!”

Gabriel snapped. You stood pulling on your coat.

“I am done! I’ve been done. You leave your mate for some trampy pagan goddess. YOU GET WHAT YOU GET!”

You turned storming out of the bar without another word. Dean watched you walk out before raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

“Between you and me, you feathered idiot, it’s going to take a lot more than your charming personality to dig your ass out of this hole.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at Dean.

“Jeez ya think?”

Dean turned walking to the door before stopping and looking at Gabriel. The archangel looked honestly upset. Whether it be the fact that Gabriel saved his ass and Dean felt the need to repay him or something else Dean felt bad for the guy. With a groan, he turned back to the archangel.

“Come on man. We’ll figure it out. Just don’t expect me to be your therapist!”

Once back at the bunker, you stormed in without a word to the men following. You were still fuming over Gabriel magically showing up. After thousands of years of him being gone, you had made yourself get over him. Now here you were feeling all of the same horrible feeling that you had felt the day that he had left.

You had ignored him the whole ride back to the bunker and refused to sit in the back of the Impala with him. You wedged yourself between Sam and Dean not caring if the Winchesters were uncomfortable. That is what they got for bringing Gabriel back with them!

Your sour mood vanished when Jack poked his head up from the table he was sitting at. He grinned his usually happy smile upon seeing his family.

“How did it go?”

He asked cheerfully. You mumbled some choice words about Gabriel under her breath earning herself a scowl from the archangel.

“Awful!”

You finally grumbled before storming into your room slamming the door. Jack tilted his head looking to over to Cas. The angel looked as equally confused until he noticed Gabriel standing behind Sam.

“That explains everything.”

He said gruffly. Gabriel and Cas exchanged a cold expression before Gabriel finally spoke.

“Okay, I’m an asshole! I get it.”

“Can’t argue there.”

Dean replied with a smirk before going to get a beer out of the refrigerator. Gabriel had been so busy glaring at Dean he had forgotten the boy in the room that he didn’t know. It wasn’t until Jack spoke again that the archangel seemed to remember the unfamiliar face.

“Who is he?”

Jack asked curiously. Gabriel turned his body back in Jack’s direction. He gave Jack the same curious expression.

“Who are you?”

He asked returning the question. Jack smiled.

“I’m Jack.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Well, that tells me a lot. Guess my name is Joe then.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“That isn’t his name Jack. This is your uncle Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s smirk had gone from amusement to dead serious as he looked at Jack. He took in the boys appearance before clasping his hand over his mouth.

“Oh, my dad!”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah, oh your dad is right. Don’t worry he isn’t evil. Kid doesn’t even acknowledge Luci as his father.”

Gabriel still looked as though he was putting everything together.

“I am just going to go over her and sit quietly for a moment.”

Seeing the archangel completely silent and looking beyond baffled was an amusing sight for everyone in the room. Jack had planned to say something to his uncle but shrugged realizing that the guy didn’t seem open for conversation. With a shrug, Jack went back to his happy normal ways. 

It wasn’t until you walked out did Gabriel open his eyes again. He looked up eagerly at you, hoping that a few moments of quiet had changed your mind. You looked a lot more like the girl that he remembered. You had taken off the trampy makeup and changed into leggings and lose sweater. He smiled at the thought of you looking like the beautiful girl that had originally stolen his heart.

The moment that you gave him a cold glare did Gabriel know that nothing had changed. You walked right past Gabriel before taking the empty plate that was resting in front of Jack.

“Have you eaten?”

You asked softly. Jack nodded with a smile.

“I had tuna. I don’t like it.”

You chuckled.

“Let me fix you something proper. Tuna isn’t a good dinner.”

Jack stood following you into the kitchen like a happy puppy.

“You don’t have to do that auntie. I don’t need anything else.”

You reached over tucking a strand of Jack’s hair away from his face. Part of you adored the ways that he reminded her of Gabriel. Tonight, however, it was almost a curse. You could look in the living room and see Gabriel watching you like a hawk. Part of you wasn’t sure if he was jealous or curious.

You scoffed at the thought of Gabriel being jealous. What did he have to be jealous of? Did he honestly think that you would be interested in Jack like that? Surely he wasn’t that crazy. At the moment you weren’t putting anything past him though.

“Are you sure?”

You asked softly. Jack nodded.

“I was reading a moment ago. Did you realize that it is Christmas Eve tomorrow night?”

Your emerald eyes rolled back to the boy’s face. In the past hundred or so years you had, for the most part, put Christmas out of your life. All it brought was memories of your life that you would never get back. Besides what fun was Christmas when you were alone?

“I honestly forgot.”

You replied and couldn’t help feeling guilty. If you had paid attention you could have looked at the calendar to see what day it was. There could have been some kind of Christmas planned for the boy.

Jack looked thoughtful.

“I read some of the customs. Presents, church services, family gatherings, and such….do we do any of those?”

Dean had wandered back into the kitchen for another beer.

“Well, kid I am planning on having another beer and gonna pass out in front of the TV. Its gonna be a winner of a holiday for me.” 

You gave Dean a small disapproving frown. That was one of the last things that Jack needed to be hearing! Although Dean getting wasted was a fairly normal occurrence for this being Jack’s first Christmas it should be somewhat special.

“Come on, we can find something to do Jack.”

You said with a smile. Jack looked honestly excited.

“Great! I’ll go get my coat.”

He raced out of the room with an overexcited smile.

Once he was out of the room, Dean opened his beer before leaning back against the counter. He looked at you with a pleased expression. Cas’ master plan to have the once angel assist in the care and keeping of Jack was working splendidly.

“So what do you have planned?”

He asked. You groaned.

“No idea.”

Gabriel appearing in the kitchen broke any thought process that you had.

“Y/n, you are going to have to talk to me sometime especially now that I know that you are mothering my nephew.”

You had started pawing through a cabinet looking for cookie mix. Surely Sam and Dean hadn’t eaten all of the cookie mix that you had bought a few weeks ago! Glancing over your shoulder at Gabriel, you considered ignoring him. Maybe if you ignored him long enough he would get the message and bail like he was good at.

“Nah, I don’t have to do anything.”

You replied coldly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“You know you being this dismissive is a tad annoying! I am trying here. I mean actually trying! You, however, are biting my head off.”

You snorted.

“Jeez, I wonder why?”

Gabriel silently was trying to remember if you had always been this moody? He didn’t think so. In the past, he could get you to smile without much struggle or trying. If you were mad at him it took a charming smile or some kind of fluffy admission of love and all was good in their world again. Tonight, though, was not one of those nights.

“Wanna go on date with me?”

Gabriel asked. Dean laughed at that one. Gabriel shot the eldest Winchester a glare. The Archangel didn’t need any assistance when it came to repairing things with you.

Whether it be the thought of Gabriel doing something so stupid or the fact that you were honestly shocked you turned.

“No! Absolutely and positively no.”

You snapped. Gabriel frowned.

“How can I fix something if you won’t stop being a stubborn woman?”

Dean winced.

“Ick it was nice knowing you, Suzy.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes flickered to Dean. He chose to ignore Dean’s snide comment as he looked back to you.

“I can fix this!”

Dean chuckled again. You were just waiting for Dean to cut in. If you had never been thankful for Dean Winchester she most certainly was now! He was antagonizing Gabriel so bad it was hilarious!

“That’s a tall order for you, Sally.”

Gabriel scowled at Dean.

“I get it! You are calling me different girl names to get under my skin.”

Dean pointed at Gabriel with a wink.

“You’re catching on, Peaches!”

Gabriel was giving Dean a furiously angry expression until you finally spoke again.

“Gabriel, how many sets of tits have you had your face in since we have been apart?”

Gabriel was quite a moment. He was deciding whether he should be truthful or make up some shit eating story? The truth would be the best but at the same time, it would probably infuriate you. If he lied then shit would definitely hit the fan later! The truth seemed to be the way to go!

Dean looked to Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

“Gabe you shouldn’t answer that!”

Gabriel sighed; turning to you.

“There’s not a number, sugar. So about that date and letting me make up?”

You were clearly disgusted.

“You’re a pig!”

You growled before storming into the living room where Jack stood with his jacket in hand.

“I am ready auntie.”

You tried to smile but you couldn’t.

“Wonderful, just on time.”

40 minutes later the two of you sat in the upper balcony of a church that was in town. Jack was curiously watching the choir below as they sang Christmas carols to the congregation that had gathered. You had been trying to calm down since you had walked into the place. Watching the curious and peaceful expression on Jack’s face was soothing in itself.

Although you had heard these songs thousands of times during your time on earth this time was different. Jack’s had rested his face on his arm that lay on the balcony rail. He had been quiet for some time before turning and looking to you.

“So these people come to these services because it makes them happy?”

You nodded. From the time that the two of you had been in the church, you had barely looked at the congregation below. Before Michael had taken your grace, you enjoyed watching the humans and doing what you could to help them along their way. You didn’t like seeing people left to suffer. This had been what God had commanded of her years before…be kind, be gentle. You were no soldier nor would you ever be.

“Yes, they do. You see Jack, the humans, they worship God in their own ways…in their own voices. Some come to services while others stay home or do something different. Each way is unique and each way is special.”

Jack looked thoughtful.

“Did everything happen the way that the preacher told it a moment ago?”

You looked thoughtful again. Jack watched you carefully as he waited for a response. To him, you looked young like the rest of his family. Your eyes alone, however, told the story of your age.

“Somewhat.”

You replied softly letting your mind go back to the months leading up to the first Christmas. Gabriel was the first thing that came to your mind. He had been so annoyed with God over everything that his father was asking of him. 

Gabriel had spent the majority of his free time whining to you about everything that was happening.

“These humans won’t listen to me, Y/n! All they do is run around screaming and I have to threaten them to get a word in. I have been down there three times and the nicest one has been that virgin that is being affected by this calamity.”

You had been sitting quietly as the archangel paced in front of you.

“Did she question you?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Well yes. Dude that is all sparkly and bright appears to you…you are probably going to ask questions.”

You sighed before looking concerned.

“Please tell me that you didn’t take her voice away like you did Zachariah or call her an arrogant dick like you did her fiance.”

Gabriel stopped pacing at looked at you with a shocked expression.

“Oh please! I am not that big a jerk! In her predicament, I think she is entitled to questions. I felt sorry for her. I think I am just going to hold up a sign any time I have to appear to these humans that says, Fear Not! I’m an angel! I’m nice! Won’t kill you! Don’t ask questions or argue with me on the bases of reality on which I know about and you do not.”

You chuckled as Gabriel lay back resting his head on your lap.

“That will be an awful big sign for you to carry about.”

Your thoughts were disturbed by Gabriel’s voice.

“I should have made that sign too.”

Gabriel was smiling when both Jack and yourself turned to face him. Jack looked slightly confused.

“Sign?”

He questioned. His comment seemed to go unnoticed as you turned to face the archangel that was seated on your left side.

“Wouldn’t have done you any good. What are you doing here anyway?”

You whispered coldly. Gabriel shrugged.

“Church, Christmas, angel….me particular because that’s when I turn up in the holy book go together quite nicely. Come now Y/n surely you haven’t forgotten how everything happened or has this time as a human left you with just the nasty parts of our….past?”

You looked ahead coldly.

“Oh, I remember everything!”

Gabriel leaned back in the bench. He closed his eyes and looked as though he was just enjoying the choir music below for a few moments.

“Well, that’s a relief.”

You rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you here?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes snapped open.

“Can’t a guy enjoy the holiday that he helped out with?”

You snorted.

“You bitched the whole time.”

Gabriel smirked but didn’t open his eyes for a few moments before turning to face you.

“And your point is???? What else is new cupcake?” Okay fine, you got me! I felt bad for what happened back there at Sam and Dean’s hideout and I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry.”

You looked at him like he was some sneaky five-year-old that got caught stealing candy and was apologizing to get back in Mom/Dad’s good favor.

“Yeah, whatever.”

You grumbled. Gabriel groaned.

“Tough crowd.”

He considered saying some more but he didn’t. Gabriel knew that he had a lot of crap to make up for and right now you weren’t falling for any of his old tricks. Instead of making up with his lover Gabriel was now stuck in a church with a bunch of singing humans making him think of a past that he would rather forget…


	2. Chapter 2

Things between Gabriel and yourself didn’t get any better over the next few weeks. Christmas, for Jack, was a complete success. The boy was completely happy with the fancy Christmas dinner that you put in front of him and there wasn’t a peep coming from him after he unwrapped his new laptop.

“Hot damn, I actually did it.”

You thought to yourself after putting the last dish in the dishwasher. The hours that you spend watching holiday films and reading articles online seemed to have paid off. Dean declared that they were keeping you and there was no way that you could leave now. Sam and Cas both gave you a polite thank you for all of your troubles.

When it came to Gabriel, you were continuing your anti-Gabriel campaign. No matter how much Gabriel tried to charm you nothing seemed to be working. You wouldn’t dare admit that internally he was getting to you. There had been a handful of times that you about gave in. It mostly happened nights when you were up late doing research for the Winchesters. You sat in front of your laptop and couldn’t help but looking over at Gabriel. Whether it be just extreme fatigue or the fact that you were still madly in love with him; you had to fight the urge to go snuggle up against him. The brain, that you were fortunately gifted with, was the one that stopped you. Did you really want to spend thousands of years alone again? No!

“Y/n?”

Gabriel’s voice was soft. He stood in the doorway looking at you with an apprehensive expression. You smirked at the thought that he was afraid that you were going to throw something at him. It wouldn’t hurt him, but it would be amusing to watch him jump away.

“What?”

You looked up from your computer. It was another morning after a sleepless night. Cas and Jack had just left for a an adventure. You knew it was probably Cas taking Jack somewhere to learn more about his powers. This left you on your own and without a way to avoid Gabriel. When Cas was there, Gabriel for the most part avoided you. You had a feeling that Cas had something to do with that.

“Can we just talk? I am tired of this back and forth crap we have been doing for the past little bit. You know I don’t like the turmoil.”

Your eyes rolled up to Gabriel. He hadn’t moved form his spot by the door a few feet away. You wanted to tell him your usual “you brought this on yourself” line but decided not to. Gabriel knew that he brought everything on himself.

“You don’t understand Gabriel. You will NEVER understand!”

You replied softly. Gabriel reached up running a hand through his messy curls. He knew exactly where this conversation was going….right to the gutter. Gabriel ignored Dean, who had just walked in with a smirk on his face. Why the eldest Winchester found so much amusement out of Gabriel’s issues with you he didn’t know….nor did he care to find out. All Gabriel knew was Dean was looking at the same archangel that he had trapped in a ring of holy fire and screamed at for a good ten minutes.

“Same to you.”

Gabriel muttered, choosing to follow your example. You frowned.

“What will I not understand? You were bored with me and wanted to hook up with other girls. Everything we had was some joke. Like I have told you multiple times I should have stayed in heaven and let you have at it. Would have saved me a lot of heartache.”

Gabriel growled as slammed his hand against the wall. Dean groaned.

“Don’t knock a hole in my damn wall, feathers!”

Gabriel growled before snapping Dean out of the room. He focused his attention back on you with a frustrated sigh.

“Its always going to be this way huh? I am always going to be your selfish philandering boyfriend.”

You shrugged.

“If the shoe fits.”

Gabriel looked even more perplexed. This was not the way that he wanted the conversation to go! He wanted to get through to you. Gabriel wanted you to see that he had always missed you. Sure, he had definitely been a man whore in the time apart but you were always in the back of his mind. He was about to to tell you no matter how many women he slept with none of them pleased him the way you had. Nothing about them was good enough for him. They didn’t have your smile. None of them held him right or moved beneath him the way you did.

“Y/n, please. Just stop.”

He said calmly. You, meanwhile, rolled your eyes

“You get what you get Gabriel. You know what was meant for soul mates to be and you defiled it. Not my problem that you are feeling guilty. You have to live with your mistakes. All I care about now is finishing this life out and checking out sometime in the distant future. I’ve seen enough time.”

Gabriel stood, making the lights in the bunker flicker. The last thing that he even wanted to think about was you dying and here you were yapping about it! Gabriel had already spent several nights when you were sleeping healing some random human illness that you had started to acquire. Gabriel would do whatever it would take to keep you alive and get your grace back!

“Hush!”

You tried to speak again but realized that Gabriel had taken your voice away. You was livid and wanted nothing more than to choke the archangel. Livid didn’t cover it! When you got your voice back Gabriel was in for the ass chewing of a life time!

“You are going to listen to me whether you want to or not! Do you think you are Ms. Perfect yourself? Ha, sugar you are far from it! I have been trying…actually trying for my standards to apologize and do whatever I could to win you back but you keep biting my head off! I have been back here with you for a while and we haven’t gotten anywhere near where we should be. If you would just stop being so unbelievably human! Do you think I like seeing you like this?! I hate it! I hate seeing you running around all over this place being a hunter!”

Before Gabriel could continue his speech Sam and Dean walked into the room. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam with a smirk. Gabriel groaned realizing that Dean got out of the little trap that he had left him in.

“Great Sammy, they are at it again. I have always loved being privy to angel soulmate arguments.”

Gabriel looked up coldly.

“Well take a seat big boy.”

Dean rolled his eyes this time.

“Gabriel just give it up man. She doesn’t want you. I think she had made that painfully clear.”

Gabriel didn’t move from his spot for a moment before going back to the couch.

“I’m not giving up on this. You two can bite me.”

Dean gave Sam a smirk before sneaking up behind the archangel and smacking him in the back of the head. Gabriel’s hand flew up to the place where Dean’s hand had been before giving him a scowl.

“Dean-o you wanna go back to TV land?”

You quickly stepped in between Gabriel and Dean holding your hands up.

“Leave him alone Gabriel! You need a smack in the head to knock you down a level or two from time to time.”

Gabriel scowled at you.

“Fine, but from him?”

Gabriel turned to Dean with his holier than thou expression.

“Try that again and I send you to Land of the Lost.”

Gabriel turned walking from the room without another word. Dean gave you a shrug.

“Did you really love him? I mean really?”

You looked down, knowing that Dean was joking but you couldn’t help thinking more in depth about it.

“Yeah, I suppose I did.”

You walked out of the living room and headed down the hall. Your head was in a pretzel as you considered Gabriel’s words. He really had been trying and you had to give him that.

“You really are trying.”

You muttered before walking into your room and flopping down on the bed. For the first time in a long time you let your mind go back to when everything first started with Gabriel…

Life for you in heaven was simple. You were no soldier and didn’t have to deal with some of the things other angels had to. You got to be in peace while you learned to be a perfect healer. Days were spent with Raphael while he mentored you showing you how to use your grace to your advantage. From day one, you had been Raphael’s favorite lesser angel. It had been Raphael that had gone up against Michael when Michael suggested that you be a solider after all.

Raphael was the only archangel that you had any dealings with for the most part. Michael was too busy and even if he wasn’t the two of you shared nothing in common. Lucifer did his own thing and like Michael had no interest in anything that you was interested in. That left Gabriel….you would sigh dreamily every time that you thought of the youngest archangel. Since you were young, you had a crush on him. It didn’t matter that he was rowdy, loud, and for the most part all over the the place. You loved his golden eyes and he way that he smiled. Like with his older brothers, you figured that there would be no common ground so why would Gabriel even bother?

“Y/n? Y/n?!! Y/N!”

You quickly snapped out of your thoughts about the archangel as Raphael’s voice snapped.

“Yes? I’m sorry.”

Raphael sighed. He looked at you with his normal calm composure not wavering.

“Child, I really wish that you would stop daydreaming about my brother and pay attention to what I am trying to tell you.”

You felt an expression of embarrassment take over your face.

“I apologize.”

Raphael’s critical expression softened.

“There, there it is fine. There is no need to apologize. If it should make you happy I think that you should know that Gabriel is interested in you as well.”

Your face looked totally surprised by your mentor’s admission.

“But how? He doesn’t even know who I am.”

Raphael shook his head with a look of parental annoyance on his face.

“You would be surprised what my brother does and does not know.”

Your nose crinkled.

“Oh fiddle he has probably been listening in on everything that is going on in my mind.”

Raphael looked up from the flower that he had been carefully pruning. He wanted to tell you that Gabriel had heard EVERY. SINGLE. LITTLE. WORD….but he couldn’t. Raphael knew that you would die from embarrassment or probably go hide off in someone’s version of heaven, never to come out.

“I would count on it, my dear.”

Raphael replied calmly. You stood blinking quietly until Raphael stood. He knew that he needed to do damage control fast!

“Come now, this isn’t so bad. It shows that you two are on the same page…kind of. You need to put this shyness that you posses away and go talk to him. It sure looks like he has acquired some shyness from somewhere too. I am still working that one out. Y/n, I know that you are delicate but you can step outside of your comfort bubble….and you should.”

You looked thoughtful for a moment.

“But my bubble is comfortable.”

Raphael chuckled.

“You are plenty good enough for him if that is what you worry about. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Y/n, I would rather you be in love with Gabriel then Michael.”

You looked a bit disgusted at that thought. You knew that Michael had an interest in you some time ago but Raphael put a stop to that. He was not about to let his older brother, who was battle hardened and not the least bit capable of dealing with someone like you, attempt anything. For that, you was grateful to Raphael!

“I think most people would.”

Raphael nodded.

“I think that will be all for today. Think about what I have said, okay?”

You nodded.

“I will. Good day.”

You left Raphael with your mind twisted in a million different directions. Should you talk to Gabriel? What if Raphael was actually wrong about something and you made a giant fool of herself? You would never be able to show your face anywhere near Gabriel again…PERIOD!

Sometime later, you sat in the heaven of a 8 year old child. You enjoyed this heaven! It was quiet a serene. You wasn’t sure what made this child want this kind of heaven but you was pleased with it. The heaven consisted of a huge pond that was surrounded by a weeping willows, flowers, and a forest. It was also full of little animals that you enjoyed watching.

You hadn’t moved for some time as you pondered upon Raphael’s words. This was not at all what you expected your day to bring you!

Your thoughts were interrupted when a little squirrel appeared at your feet squeaking eagerly. With a smile, you held out your hand out letting the little creature crawl onto your palm. She stroked the squirrel’s head for a moment before making an acorn appear in her other hand. 

“Here you go.”

You said tenderly.

“You play with squirrel? Don’t they bite?”

Your head snapped up to see Gabriel looking down at you with a wary expression on on his handsome face. For a moment, you were almost positive that you had forgotten how to talk.! When you could finally speak, you knew that you had to push your shyness away.

“Not if you are nice to them. Running after them shrieking squirrel isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

You said gently stroking the squirrel’s furry cheek. The little animal look up leaning into your touch as Gabriel watched carefully.

“I can tell you are a healer. Raphael is the same way with animals. He can just look at them and they go all dreamy eyed. What are you doing here by yourself?”

You looked around. The kid who owned this particular version of heaven had vanished; not that she ever paid you any mind anyway.

“It’s quiet. Balthazar doesn’t come here and disturb the peace.”

Gabriel chuckled at that.

“Yeah, he’s good at disturbing a lot of things. You’re Y/n right?”

You nodded, trying to keep your calm composure.

“I am Gabriel.”

Your heart began to beat harder when he sat down beside you. His golden eyes was focused on you and the squirrel.

“What are you doing here?”

You asked quietly. Gabriel frowned looking over his shoulder.

“Eh….stuff.”

You smiled, sympathetically. It was no secret what Gabriel was doing scoping out other people’s heavens.

“Michael and Lucifer are fighting again aren’t they?”

Gabriel’s eyes darkened.

“Yeah….so you see that too huh?”

You nodded sadly.

“Everyone sees it. I see how it bothers you.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“Can’t do anything about it. Don’t know why I bother.”

Your eyes softened. You had long suspected that Michael and Lucifer’s less than kind behavior was wearing on their younger brother.

“No, you can’t unfortunately but the fact that you try says a great deal about you.”

Gabriel slightly smiled at that before turning and looking at you fully.

“I see you around all the time. With my brother and alone and this is the first time that I have heard you talk. Why?”

Your eyes opened wider. You didn’t return his gaze for a moment as you contemplated your response. Maybe the truth was the best,

“I’m terribly shy.”

Gabriel smiled when Y/n expected him to laugh like everyone else did.

“Your voice is heavenly and I probably sound like a mad man.”

He looked a little embarrassed by his totally unexpected comment. You put the squirrel down before looking back to Gabriel.

“No, best compliment that I have gotten all week.”

Gabriel looked relieved before standing.

“Well, I better go make sure my brothers didn’t wreck anything. I’m not getting blamed for their crap. I’ll see you around Y/n.”

Just like that everything between the two of you changed! Over the following days, Gabriel always seemed to be with you. Anytime you turned around there he was!

“Gabriel, must you follow her all day long. We do have things to accomplish”

Raphael replied one day after getting a little annoyed after stepping on his brother while the two of you were supposed to be working.

“I do what I want.”

Gabriel replied in his extra sassy tone. Raphael groaned going back to work. He didn’t wasn’t even going to bother saying another word. It wouldn’t do him any good anyway! Raphael hadn’t even bothered looking in your direction after that exchange with his brother. IT wasn’t until Gabriel started talking did Raphael look up.

“Isn’t she pretty when she blushes?”

Raphael frowned,

“For goodness sake just take her and be gone with you! I don’t want to witness all of this flirting.”

After Gabriel replied “goodie” he took your hand and walked off. You looked over your shoulder at Raphael who was shaking his head. He gave a you a rare smile before going back to tending to his herbs.

Days turned to weeks. Shameless flirting and quiet conversations turned to heated kisses and acknowledgments of feelings. It was no longer a secret that the two of you were a couple. Everyone was aware of it now and everyone was pleased. Maybe you would be able to calm Gabriel’s mischievous ass down.

Being with Gabriel, you became privy to all of the archangel’s business. You started seeing just how much Michael and Lucifer were fighting. As well just how badly this affected Gabriel. You had spent many days talking Gabriel into calming down.

Everything changed one day when you were reading over a healing spell and Gabriel walked in. One look at your lover’s face let you know that all was not well. He didn’t speak for a few moments as he sat down beside you.

“Earth is pretty you know.”

He finally said. You looked up.

“Oh? I’ve never been. Always been here. I thought you wouldn’t like it seeing as all of the humans are afraid of you.”

Gabriel snorted.

“They can get over themselves. I’m talking earth can be pretty….for us.”

You frowned.

“What are you saying, Gabriel?”

His golden eyes had never looked more serious than they did in that exact moment.

“I’m saying let’s blow this place and go check out earth. I’m tired of my brother’s constant arguing. I want us to be able to do our own thing….have our own life.”

You sat up straighter before getting up and wrapping your arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. You placed her cheek on the top of his head trying to calm him.

“Gabriel, we are angels. Heaven is our home. We need to be here especially now that our father has left. The angels they all need you. Your brother’s need you too.”

Gabriel groaned standing up.

“Oh please! They don’t even acknowledge my existence. Lucifer is changing. Michael is too busy being Michael. Raphael….eh….as long as he has his plants he’s happy. I don't’ want to be leading angels. This isn’t me! You know that. Come on Y/n, are you scared? You know I would never let anything happen to you. I am more powerful than any of those things down there. Come on, sugar. I can’t leave without you. I can’t be without you. You’re everything to me.”

You looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I’ll think about it.”

Gabriel stood. He cupped her face before kissing her softly.

“Thank you.”

For the remainder of the day, you pondered over Gabriel’s words. Was he serious about leaving? Would they really be able to make it on earth full time? The greater question in your mind was could you handle it? You weren’t worried about Gabriel. He was ready for anything but you was another story!

The next thing you knew your thoughts were interrupted by shouts. Looking over your shoulder, you sighed seeing Michael and Lucifer at it again…in front of everyone. Raphael and Gabriel stood watching with less than pleased expression on their faces as well.

“This isn’t good.”

You muttered before getting up to go to Gabriel. Your place was with her lover and judging by the expression on his handsome face the Archangel needed you. As you walked over Michael made a comment about Gabriel being on his side. 

“I am not on anyone's side. I am leaving.”

Gabriel said coldly. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael turned to look at their little brother. Lucifer quickly stepped closer to his pet.

“Gabriel, you can’t leave. This is your home.”

Michael nodded.

“Your place is here doing what you are meant to do.”

Gabriel glared at his brother’s coldly.

“Yeah? Watch me! I have had it with your constant fighting. I am done! Neither of you cares how this bothers me! You never have and you never will!”

Gabriel turned to you.

“It’s now or never, sugar.”

Raphael stepped forward at this.

“Gabriel, she is not ready for this! Don’t do it, brother. Y/n use your mind.”

You looked at Raphael for a moment, mentally begging your mentor for forgiveness. You didn’t wait for anyone to make a comment before taking Gabriel’s outstretched hand. Just like that you threw away everything that you knew and left heaven!

Pulling yourself from the memory, you sighed and put a pillow over your face.

“And that is how the cookie crumbles.”


	3. Chapter 3

Getting up, you decided it was time to go see if Cas and Jack ever it back home. You were beginning to run out of things to do without Jack. Dean hadn’t found a case yet so your last few days consisted of avoiding Gabriel, television, and more avoiding Gabriel. Part of you wanted the archangel to give up while the other part was flattered that he was putting this much effort into trying to win you over.

Opening the door, you almost screamed seeing Gabriel standing on the other side. You put a hand over your heart.

“Jeez, Gabriel! You need to put a bell around your neck or something! What are you doing just standing there like some kind of serial killer?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He fought back a joke about serial killers when he saw the frown on your face. It was going to be another stellar moment in your lives!

“You have been awfully quiet in here?”

You turned walking back into the bedroom sitting down.

“I’ve been in here summoning Satan. What does it matter to you?”

Gabriel blinked a few times.

“I know that is sarcasm but why in the hell would you want him here?”

You groaned.

“Maybe to drive you nuts.”

“Well, you are doing a pretty good job at it yourself.”

Gabriel said with a smirk. You stood up and pointed to the door.

“There’s the door. Don’t let me stop you from leaving. I bet Sam would love to have you tag after him for a while. It is his turn to take one for the team after all.”

Gabriel’s golden eye narrowed on you.

“This is our problem! I keep trying and you keep pushing me away! I give and you take!”

You stood up so that you were nose to nose with the archangel. It didn’t matter that Gabriel could take you out in the blink of an eye. It would take one snap of the finger and it would be bye bye Y/n.

“Well look at that Gabriel! Welcome to my life when I was with you! Shoes are on the other feet, lover boy.”

Gabriel fought the urge to yell or throw something through a wall. He walked to the bed and sat down putting his face in his hands.

“Y/n, you are killing me here.”

“You do a fine enough job getting yourself killed without my help.”

You sneered angrily. Gabriel’s eyes rolled up at that. He looked at you with a devastated expression that made your heart hurt.

“The truth comes out. So you think that I am weak?”

The conversation was quickly going downhill and you knew it needed to stop before both of you were screaming at each other.

“Gabriel, if I were with you, you would have never been dying more than Dean Winchester.”

“You are no solider. I would be protecting you.”

This was the biggest insult that Gabriel could give you at the moment. He clearly didn’t see how much you had grown over the years.

“I don’t need you to protect me, Gabriel! I am not some naive little girl that needs you to watch her 24 hours a day! You are the only guy that I have been with that literally treats me like this! If I trust you again you’ll just hurt me like you always do!”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped and he looked at clearly not knowing what to say.

“Look Sam they are at it again!”

Dean called over his shoulder as he walked in carrying a bag of popcorn. You looked toward the Winchester’s with a displeased expression. Sam, clearly noticed the tension in the room.

“Uh Dean, we should go.”

Gabriel stood quickly, holding up a hand.

“Wait a minute! Y/n, you said that I was the only guy who treats you like I apparently do. There were others? Who? I’ll them!”

You sighed, muttering me and my big.”

“Yes, Gabriel! There was one other guy! He treated me a lot better in 3 months than you treated me in a million years!”

Dean muttered oh shit before going to stand closer to Sam who was wincing. Clearly, this was something that Gabriel wasn’t expecting and completely speechless for a minute.

“You were with someone else? So I am not the miserable bastard that I am because we were both with other people! HA! Y/n, you aren’t as saintly as you claim to be!”

You smirked.

“Gabriel, there is one thing that sets me apart from you. We were NOT TOGETHER at the time! I didn’t cheat on you and break your heart!”

Gabriel’s cocky smirk was back.

“What did you do? Run him off with your stellar personality that you have seemed to discover?”

You looked down sadly.

“I didn’t run him off…he died.”

Sam and Dean winced.

“Good job, Gabe. You made her feel bad.”

Gabriel’s eyes hadn’t left your face.

“You never said anything about him.”

You meanwhile, had stormed to your closet and pulled out a jacket.

“What is there to tell you? He was the nicest guy that I have ever met, treated me like somebody, and then got his head blown off in a war! It wouldn’t matter jack shit to you anyway, Gabriel! Nothing that I could tell you would make you understand because you don’t understand human emotions. Just leave me alone!”

You turned storming from the room without another word. Sam and Dean didn’t move from their place. They looked at Gabriel with matching smirks.

“Good job, Gabriel.”

Sam sighed. Dean meanwhile, turned and looked down the hallway.

“I can’t believe that she didn’t tell me about him…whoever he was.”

Dean laughed bitterly.

“She didn’t tell you because it doesn’t matter. I’m sure the guy mattered back in the 40’s or whenever she was with him but he’s dead. You want her to fall back in love with you but you are acting like fucking Robin Thicke when Paula Patton ditched his ass. If you start signing to her next, you are gonna have to go!”

“Robin Thicke?? You compared me to that guy?”

Gabriel questioned. Dean laughed and started signing “Get her back” as he walked out of the room. He burst into a fit of laughter as soon as he walked down the hall.

Meanwhile,

You walked into the church that you had gone to with Jack. Why you went to a church you didn’t know. The last thing that you had planned was talking to Gabriel about was Jimmie. In fact, you never planned on telling Gabriel about him!

Now here you were mentally fretting over the shocked and slightly sad expression on Gabriel’s face.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt him to know how I felt.”

As you walked around the sanctuary, you didn’t notice someone step into the room.

“Hello, Y/n.”

You stopped walking the moment that you heard a voice you never expected to hear again. Turning, your eyes widened.

“Raphael.”


	4. Chapter 4

You were shocked to see Raphael standing before you. He looked as stunned to see you as you were to see him. The archangel tilted his head to the side before speaking. 

“Why are you human?”

“Long story…”

You replied, hoping that Raphael wouldn’t press further. He frowned harder before speaking again. 

“I have plenty of time.” 

You sighed. It should have been no surprise that Raphael would want to know. Anyone with a brain steam would want to know why you were no longer an angel. 

“Do you want the long version or the snappy version?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“I would prefer to stop stalling." 

You shrugged. 

"Fine, snappy version it is then. Michael took it. He didn’t get his way and bye bye angel juice.” 

Raphael frowned, if possible, harder.

“And where was Gabriel in all of this?”

You didn’t really want to bring Gabriel into this but everything was suddenly unraveling. 

“I don’t know, probably between some hookers boobs.” 

“Excuse me?”

You couldn’t help but smile at the baffled expression on the archangel’s face. It was clear that Raphael expected Gabriel and yourself to still be together. 

“We haven’t been together for years. He’s trying not, shamelessly might I add.”

Raphael put a hand over his face while shaking his head. He looked up clearly annoyed.

“I knew that whole relationship was going to be a disaster! Have you been alone this whole time?”

You shook your head. 

“No, I am not that pathetic.” 

Raphael fought the urge to tell you to watch your mouth but decided against it. Clearly, the time had changed you.

“Who are your friends?”

At first, you didn’t want to answer that question. You knew all about Raphael’s dealings with Sam and Dean. Dean had told you the WHOLE story. However, you decided, given your whole being human situation, to answer truthfully.

“Uh, Sam and Dean Winchester. Castiel and Gabriel are in there too.” 

Raphael’s eyes got wider if possible and for a moment you feared that he would snap you into a pile of rubbish. 

“I swear Y/n, you really have a talent of finding the worst people to team up with! Let me guess, they have you hunting with them too?”

“Well, that is my own choice. I have changed a lot, Raphael. I don’t need someone to look after me anymore. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself.” 

Raphael blinked, totally stunned by your series lack of judgment. 

“Y/n, you were not designed to be a hunter or a soldier for that matter. You are going against your basic makeup. I should have never let you leave heaven with my brother.” 

You rolled your eyes. Evident ally the whole I don’t need a caretaker thing went right over his head. 

“Well maybe so but that doesn’t change anything right now.” 

“I should take you with me.”

Raphael replied as he moved to step closer to you. 

“Get away from her.” 

The two of you turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway looking absolutely livid! Sam and Dean stood behind him looking equally as annoyed. 

Crap…

You thought. Raphael turned to face his brother. 

“Ah, just the person that we were talking about. Y/n and I were having a lovely conversation about you.” 

“Well, I don’t know about lovely…” 

Raphael turned to give you a glare. Dean, meanwhile, stepped forward. 

“Hey remember us?”

Raphael glared at Dean.

“I know exactly who you are. I have nothing to say to you. This is between my brother and me.” 

You gave Dean a pleading look to not continue to antagonize Raphael. Dean shrugged as he turned to Gabriel. 

“Good luck.” 

Gabriel angrily walked down the church aisle. He stood between Raphael and yourself. This was the first time since Gabriel came back in your life that he reminded you of the archangel that you once knew.

“When I told you to take care of her, I didn’t mean it as a joke.” 

Raphael said coldly. He was silent a moment before speaking again.“

"I swear Gabriel, everything is a game to you. You should have left Y/n in heaven where she would have been safe. Now, look what happened to her. She is a filthy human.” 

“Ouch.”

You muttered. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at you with a displeased expression before looking back to his brother. 

“There is nothing wrong with humans, first off. Second off, I know how I did her was wrong. The whole world knows its wrong. You aren’t telling me anything that I don’t know. Did you really think that I would leave her in heaven so you could make a move on her?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“You are a fool. I have no interest in her like that. I am simply worried about her safety and clearly, my worries are justified. I care about Y/n more than you ever had. Gabriel, your problem is the fact that you see the physical aspects but you don’t know what is inside.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes began to glow. You reached out, wrapping a hand around his trying to pull him back. Gabriel, however, didn’t budge. It was like a mouse trying to move a mountain! 

“I know plenty about Y/n.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? So why did you leave her then?”

Gabriel blinked. He was quiet for a moment, not meeting his brother’s gaze. The last thing that he wanted was to see Raphael’s smug face looking back at him. 

“Gabriel, this is where you answer.”

Raphael replied. Gabriel finally looked up. He didn’t want to explain everything to Raphael. He wouldn’t care anyway and what business of his was it anyway? 

“Well, I obviously didn’t make a good decision, huh? I don’t owe you anything. Come on Y/n. We are done here.”

Gabriel said in almost a growl. You didn’t even consider saying anything at that point. When Gabriel was mad, trying to talk to him worked as well as putting out a fire with gasoline. You turned to join Sam and Dean, who was eagerly motioning you forward. The last thing that he really wanted to see was you in arms reach of Raphael. 

“Y/n?”

You turned when Raphael called your name. With a heavy heart, you turned to face your old mentor. 

“Yeah?”

Raphael’s dark eyes were focused on you. He didn’t bother looking at Gabriel or the Winchesters. 

“Find new friends.” 

Before you could say something sassy, Gabriel had reached out and grabbed your hand. The next thing that you knew, you were standing in the bunker. 

“Please tell me that you didn’t summon him?”

Gabriel said coldly. You looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“Yeah, sure, I was so mad at you I decided to summon his ass to complain to. Sheesh, I haven’t been so desperate for friendship that I go and summon angels. Don’t you think that I would have asked for your ass to come back?”

Gabriel blinked. 

“How the hell am I supposed to know? We aren’t exactly close! Its not from my lack of trying either! You are the most stubborn person that I know outside of myself.”

“Well, I guess misery loves company.”

You replied, earning another scowl from the archangel.

“I’m out.” 

Gabriel muttered before vanishing from the room. You sighed and turned to see a face that you didn’t know sitting at the table. 

“Um, sorry. It’s kind of crazy around here. Who are you?” 

His big blue eyes rolled to your face before he smiled. 

“I’m Chuck. You must be Y/n and I am assuming that was Gabriel”

Chuck smiled, innocently. It had been ages since he had seen you and smiled at how far you had actually come. Although you had pretty much turned again what you were designed for, he liked this you better than the original. It appeared a thank you to someone was in order. 

You meanwhile, smiled politely. Chuck wasn’t familiar to you in the slightest. How he knew about you or your name was a mystery. The best that you could figure was Sam or Dean had mentioned you to him before. 

“Nice to meet you, Chuck. Sorry that you had to see all of that there. As I said, it has been on the crazy side.”

Chuck nodded.

“I know. I’m sorry that Gabriel can be such a…difficult one sometimes. I see that he has been through a lot. I also see that you have been through a lot….way more than I ever had planned for you.”

You frowned. What was this guy talking about? 

“How do you know about…”

Chuck stood up, with a knowing smile. He put a hand on your side of the face immediately cluing you in on who he was. Your mouth dropped. This was the last thing that you expected! In all of your years of existence, you never expected to see God again! 

“Oh, shit…crap…I totally didn’t see that coming!” 

You mumbled. Chuck smirked. 

“Most people don’t. You don’t have to look so surprised, Y/n. Come on, sit down and let’s talk about your whole being human problem…"


	5. Chapter 5

You sat beside Chuck looking at him with a wary expression. Never in a million years did you expect to see him again.

“So…what exactly do you….”

“Just Chuck! No need for any of the other stuff. So here we are…Skipping all of the other stuff…I see that you have been through a lot.”

You nodded. A lot was putting it mildly! You could probably keep Chuck in that bench for hours telling him about everything that had happened to you. Something told you, however, that he knew all about it.

“You could say that. Gabriel and I left heaven and….”

For some reason saying the next part was hard! Before this particular moment saying that Gabriel left you was just another thing. Hell, you had been for the better of the past few months convincing yourself that you didn’t love Gabriel anymore. Now here you sat in front of Chuck and the surge of emotions were washing over you.

“You still love him?”

Chuck questioned. His voice was soft. Looking up, you felt a little more comforted by the kind expression on his face. You could only nod. 

“What Gabriel did was wrong and I am ashamed of his choices but he loves you…You know what? Let’s get out of here! It looks like you haven’t smiled in a while!”

The next thing that you knew you were standing in the middle of a bar. The place was mostly empty except for a few people who were talking quietly over drinks.

“So Chuck, where are we?”

You asked. Chuck smiled handing you a glass of red wine.

“This is a bar that I threw together. A lot of humans actually seem to enjoy it. So tell me everything that you have been up to.”

Meanwhile…

Gabriel sat in silence looking coldly out over the cemetery that he appeared in. He wasn’t sure why he was so angry. Maybe it was because he always had some weird feeling that Raphael cared for you more than he claimed to. abriel always had suspicions that Raphael wanted you for more than his apprentice. The expression on his face just proved it! Walking into that church and seeing the two of you together opened a door of jealous rage in Gabriel that he hadn’t felt in A LONG time! 

“I loved her first.”

Were you going to choose Raphael over him after all? How would he be able to handle seeing you with his brother? Gabriel wouldn’t be able to. It was too simple! He would stab Raphael with an archangel blade before he took what was his! There was no way that he could handle seeing you looking like some zombie bride with Raphael. 

“Gabriel?”

He looked up to see Cas standing behind him. Cas looked at him with a wary and slightly annoyed gaze.

“What?”

Gabriel stated in almost a venomous tone. Cas didn’t move to his brother’s side but instead remained standing behind him.

“I know what you are thinking…”

Cas started but stopped when Gabriel cut him off. Gabriel looked up angry eyes.

“I should have left her in heaven. I never should have taken her with me when I left.”

Cas frowned. Was he actually hearing his brother correctly? From the time that Cas had been reunited with his brother, Gabriel never once admitted to having any regrets when it came to you.

“You did the right thing. If she remained in heaven…Y/n would be as cold and heartless as Raphael and the other angels. Do you really want that for her?”

Gabriel ran a hand over his face before turning back to his brother.

“She would still be an angel. Y/n would be in heaven, where she belonged.”

Cas tilted his head.

“Is your sudden sullenness over finding her with Raphael? If that is the root cause of your problem, I highly suggest that you reevaluate your feelings. Y/n loves you. She may be stubborn and not verbally admit it but I can sense her feelings.”

Gabriel looked up finally. His face showed clear annoyance.

“Thank you commander Spock! I can’t hurt her again. All I have ever done is hurt, Y/n. If I would have just left her in heaven she would be safe. Better yet…I should have been a better lover and kept her safe. I was a real crappy asshole with her.”

Cas sighed.

“Gabriel, I want you to really think about what you just said. I know that she is being stubborn but she loves you. Y/n told me herself. I also kind of told her what happened with you and Asmodeus.”

Gabriel frowned looking at Cas like he had lost his mind. What did he mean that he told you about that? 

“What do you mean you told her about what happened with….him?”

Cas sighed, for the thousandth time that day.

“I told her everything. Y/n deserved to know that truth. If you want to repair things with her, Gabriel, she needs to know the truth. She needs to see what has happened to you just like you need to know everything that happened with her. I suggest the two of you talk.” 

Gabriel was silent for a moment. Cas had the strangest feeling that Gabriel was about to throw him against the wall but he didn’t. Instead, the archangel looked down at his shoes before looking up.

“How did she take it?”

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Not well. She actually cried.”

Gabriel groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. That was a kick in the balls itself! 

“Oh crap, she cried?”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Yes, she cried! What part of she still cares about you is so hard to understand? Y/n loved you deeply and you abandoned her. Gabriel, she is still here. Believe it or not, she hasn’t left. Is she still scared to trust you, totally. Has she stopped hoping that you would come back to her? No. You need to make this right.”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment before meeting his brother’s gaze.

“I need to get home.”

Gabriel didn’t wait for Cas to reply before he disappeared.

Arriving back at the bunker, Gabriel wasted no time in getting to the room that you were using. He knocked on the door twice before walking in.

“Y/n, we really need to talk! I am really sor-…”

He froze, not seeing you in the bedroom. Gabriel walked into the bathroom and was baffled not finding you…

“Gabriel, did you find her?”

Gabriel turned to Cas with a frown.

“What do you think? I am standing here alone.”

2 hours later….

You had spent what felt like ages watching Chuck mingle with random people before he wandered back to your table. He sat down with a smile.

“So, Y/n, we’ve been sitting here for ages and you haven’t asked for what I thought you would want.”

You looked up over your drink.

“What is that?”

Chuck’s smile faded.

“To get your grace back.”

You pressed your lips together.

“Well, stuff happens for a reason…I guess. Could I even get it back?”

Chuck nodded.

“Come on, Y/n. I can do anything.”

You were silent for a few moments longer before looking back to Chuck.

“I want to talk to Gabriel first.”

Chuck smiled.

“We should get you home. He’s waiting for you.”

Chuck reached out and the next thing that you knew you stood back in the library of the bunker. Gabriel sat on the table, looking furious. His amber eyes rolled up the moment that you appeared in the room.

“Y/n, where have you been?”

His eyes landed on Chuck, who had clearly disguised who he was again.

“Who the hell are you?”

Your eyes widened as you reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Gabe, stop!”

You hissed. Gabriel’s eyes didn’t advert from Chuck, who smiled innocently.

“You must be Gabriel.”


End file.
